


The Many Ways Frank Could (Should) Have Been Mentioned

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: A collection of drabbles of how Frank could have been mentioned in Season 3.





	1. Do You Have Some Place To Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. Anybody who is familiar with my fics probably won't be surprised ha.
> 
> I loved the Season but there were so many good, obvious openings for Frank mentions that left me disappointed.
> 
> Usually when I do these kinds of fics, it's very much about the scene description and not POVs. I don't know if that will change in these. And I don't know how many I'll do. I think I may end up doing a few actual appearances, I'm not sure. We'll see.

“Do you have some place to go?” Maggie asked, looking at the troubled woman in front of her.

“No. Uh,” Karen frowned, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips together. “Mm..maybe,” she stammered as she met Maggie’s eyes again. “I was going to get the first bus out of town tonight and then…” she sniffed, pulling her shoulders up in a shrug, her hands still shoved in her pockets. “I have a…friend. He's…good at disappearing. Had a lot of practice. I thought I might…” stilling, she swallowed, nodding with her own thoughts. “Go to him. And then…” she trailed off, shrugging hopelessly.

Maggie took note of her reaction. “Is this friend Matthew’s friend too?”

“They uh,” Karen’s eyebrows pulled together as she tilted her head. “They…know, each other.” She said uncomfortably.

“Practice disappearing or running away?” Maggie asked pointedly.

Karen’s tired, red eyes became even more weary. “Maybe sometimes they’re the same thing? I don’t…” Stopping, she inhaled sharply, trying to compose herself. “I have to leave.”

“I can help you.” Maggie offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	2. Judgement

“I can’t let Fisk go.” Matt said with quiet determination from his place on the cold step.

Karen looked up at him, her hand on his arm. “Killing anyone, even Fisk,” she paused, tightening her grip on him as she thought about how to say it. “It will change everything you feel about yourself,” She tried to get through to him. She continued when Matt stayed silent in front of her. “I don’t judge you for wanting to kill Fisk, I said I get it and I do,” she paused. “And I won’t judge you if that’s what you choose. Before, you said maybe I should judge Frank for what he’s done, but I don’t,” she shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Karen.” Matt whispered, trying to interrupt the topic.

“Just…” Karen held her hand up to stop him, briefly screwing her eyes closed and letting out a sigh when he did, making her realise again that even if he couldn’t see it, he still knew. Opening her eyes she searched his face, over the bruises and the exhaustion of someone who carried so much. “ _You’ll_ judge you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	3. Acquired Skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A non-mention mention, which sometimes are among my favourite kind :)

Fisk eyed Agent Poindexter from the table. “I’ve known extraordinary people, but I’ve never seen a talent like yours.” He complimented of the other man’s accuracy. Agent Poindexter remained in his position as guard, seemingly not paying attention. “I once knew another like you,” Fisk continued as if he wasn’t being ignored. “Not as…exact, in his skill, his methods, but effective. A fellow marksman, like yourself. A sniper! I had hope for his usefulness,” pausing, he fingered his cutlery either side of the food tray. “But he disappointed,” he stared down. “As a businessman I’m left…dissatisfied, when investments don’t produce the bloom, the bounty of their potential,” Raising his head he looked to the Agent across the room, briefly catching his eyes before Poindexter looked away, feigning disinterest again. Fisk stared at him, tilting his head with appraisal before continuing, “But I’m sure the department is deeply appreciative of your commitment, rewarding of your talent. You must be very valued by your colleagues and bosses,” He paused, letting his provocation work as Agent Poindexter shifted uncomfortably, straightening and setting his shoulders back as he kept his arms crossed. “May I ask you where you acquired such a skill?”

“Okay, you’re done.” Agent Poindexter concluded having had enough. He marched forwards, snatching the food tray from the table and walked out of the penthouse.

Fisk watched him leave, his face calm and thoughtful as he weighed his possible moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	4. This Is Our Fight Only

Foggy sighed as he stared down at the table they’d turned into their temporary office at Fogwell’s. Matt and Karen remained quiet, all three thinking about the choices in front of them. “Where’s an evil-mobster-killing-vigilante who doesn’t sweat the moral or legal consequences when you need one?” Foggy asked rhetorically.

Karen stilled on the other side of the table, raising her eyeline. Foggy seemed to catch on as she did, his face dropping as he met her eyes. “No.” he said shaking his head back and forth.

Looking at him with wide eyes, Karen defended herself. “I..I didn’t say anything!”

“But you’re thinking it!” Foggy pointed at her. “No,” he repeated before he slumped in his seat, looking conflicted. "Though it would solve at least part of the problem."

Karen opened her mouth but closed it again when she thought better of it, shaking her head and turning away.

Matt frowned in confusion. “What are you both…” he paused, his face clearing when he realised what his friends were talking about. “ _Castle?_ Really, Karen?” he tilted his head in her direction.

“I didn’t say anything!” she repeated, looking a little offended.

Matt’s expression softened as he thought about it before he frowned again. “Involving The Punisher won’t exactly simplify things here,” he reasoned. “This is our fight. We started it with Fisk, we’re ending it. No matter which way we do this, it needs to be us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much talk about not killing Fisk because of what it would do to them, to Matt, (as opposed to just that it was wrong to kill, period) and every time there was yet another scene on it I was just like 'as if you're not all thinking about Frank'. It was one of the things most in the season that to me, felt like they were putting effort into ignoring Frank's existence. I get they didn't want Frank in and taking over the show, I get Matt's reasoning of not involving the other Defenders, but the possibility of Frank should have at least been talked about.
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	5. Karen Comes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be placed as the second last scene, the last before Bullseye's surgery.

Closing her door behind her, Karen leaned back and closed her eyes, taking a moment after the day when they’d finally dealt with Fisk for good. Her peace lasted for a second before she heard a faint rustling coming from her living room, making her open her eyes. The noise stopped and she stood for a second waiting but it stayed quiet.

She slid her hand into her bag, carefully grabbing her gun. Using the strap, she lowered her bag to the floor as quietly as she could, leaving it there.

Taking a steadying breath, she slowly walked down her hallway, checking as she went. She neared her living room. Gun first, she stepped into the doorway and quickly aimed at the figure standing there.

“Ma’am.” Frank greeted with a slight smirk as he stood in the middle of her living room. His eyes briefly flicked to the gun in her hands but he didn’t show any concern for it, instead tracing over her for obvious injury.

“Frank?” Karen breathed, lowering her hands, the gun, as she stared at him. “Frank!” she cried, quickly placing her weapon on the dresser table as she rushed towards him.

“Hey,” he blinked before the blonde was in his space, wrapping her arms around him. Frank brought his arms up and hugged her back, exhaling as he felt her. “Goddamnit, Karen. You never learn to ease up on any of these pieces of shit assholes, do you?” he affectionately muttered against her shoulder as he lifted one hand to the back of her head, stroking down her hair.

Karen sniffed and let out a tearful breath, tightening her hold on him. “Frank.” She gave a quiet sob. She closed her eyes, turning her face into his neck.

“Are you okay?” he whispered hoarsely, dropping his hand down to her lower back and carefully feeling for any wounds or bumps.

Karen nodded against him. “Hm mm.”

He exhaled another heavy breath. “What the hell happened?”

Karen didn’t move, keeping her arm firmly around his neck and her eyes closed. “In a minute.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make a one-shot out of this when I get a chance. And I think this will be the only Frank physical appearance drabble I do in this fic and it needed to be short. The point of all my Mentions fics is scenes that could have worked within canon, that are realistic in canon without changing much. Given the obvious decision that they clearly didn't want Frank in this storyline, I couldn't make it anything other than a last, short scene that's about the set-up of going forward into the next seasons.
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
